This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
HVAC blower motor assemblies typically include a controller, which must be cooled to operate optimally. Recently, blower motor airflow requirements have increased. To provide additional airflow, HVAC blowers are being provided with larger motors, which has increased the need to cool the controller and required a larger case. An HVAC assembly that provides increased airflow to the controller to cool the controller would therefore be desirable. The present teachings advantageously provide for HVAC assemblies that direct additional airflow to the controller to sufficiently cool the controller. One skilled in the art will appreciate that the present teachings provide for numerous additional advantages as well.